As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional pixel compensation circuit 100 is normally provided with, in addition to a power terminal, four signal control terminals: Storage Capacitance (CST) initialization terminal 105, data input terminal 110, anode initialization terminal 115, and control terminal 120. Such a pixel compensation circuit has four different operating states—they are CST initialization state, data inputting state, anode initialization state, and light-emitting state, respectively. At first, the capacitor is charged when the circuit 100 operates in the CST initialization state. The data input terminal 110 then writes voltage signal when the circuit 100 is in the data inputting state. When the circuit 100 is in the anode initialization state, the circuit 100 eliminates the residual charge of the light emitter to prolong the service life of the light emitter. FIG. 2 shows the AMOLED (Active-matrix organic light emitting diode) 200 that uses the compensation circuit 100 shown in FIG. 1. The AMOLED 200 is not conducive to realize the design of the HPPI (High Pixels Per Inch) product because there is a large amount of data from the control terminal 120, the connections of the terminals are complicated, and the circuitry architecture of the circuit 100 uses more vertical direction circuitry design. In addition, as the control terminal processes too much data, the circuit 100 begins to take up more space during the connection process, which is not conducive to the design of narrow border products.